


Jealous

by sherlollyship



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyship/pseuds/sherlollyship





	Jealous

Ding!

Sherlock whirled around at the sound of Molly´s phone. He had been deep in his mind palace and wasn´t too happy about being interrupted. He glared at her. Molly didn’t seem to notice. She was totally engrossed in her texting, Sherlock was completely invisible to her. 

He frowned. She was smiling and twiddling with her hair. She was talking to someone she liked and this time it wasn´t him. 

"Molly?" He demanded her attention. She sent the message and looked up from her phone. 

"What?" She asked, almost giddy. 

"Uhm…" Sherlock hadn´t really thought of anything to say. He just didn´t want her talking to someone else, especially while on a case with him.

"Could you shut of your phone?" He asked harsher than he meant to.

"I´m sort of expecting a message so-" She was interrupted by another ding from her phone. Sherlock rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Dinner tonight at six?

Sherlock had quietly slipped around her while she was reading the message and standing behind her, he read it too. His brows were knitted. Dinner?

"Who is he?" Sherlock muttered irritated.

"It´s really none of your business, but his name is Joshua, if you really want to know. We went out last week."

She redirected her attention back to the phone.

I´d love too xx

Sherlock looked almost offended. He went back to his chair and let himself fall onto it. He studied Molly as she impatiently kept checking her phone for a reply. 

"He´s not another meat-dagger is he?" He sneered at her. 

"No, no of course not! And don´t call him that.." Her arms were crossed defiantly. Sherlock shook is head, as if the thought of Tom disgusted him. 

Ding!

Molly quickly checked her phone again, but before she could read what it said, Sherlock had jumped out of his chair and snatched the phone right out of her hands. He spun around and started replying to the message.

Molly was startled at first, but then she got angry. She didn´t get chances like this very often and he wasn’t going to ruin it for her this time. She tried to retrieve her cell phone from him, but he raised it high above her head, way out of Molly´s reach. Realising she didn’t stand a chance in addition to not being very keen on looking like an idiot jumping after it, she stood there waiting as Sherlock finished his reply.

After some time he tossed it carelessly back to Molly. She hastily clicked on her sent messages.

Never mind, I already have plans

Molly glared at Sherlock. She couldn’t believe he was being so childish. He was still pouting.

"Why did you do that?!" Molly pointed angrily at Sherlock. 

"You have plans." He insisted.

"I had!" Molly exclaimed.

"No, you have plans with me." Sherlock explained matter of factly as he started putting on his Belstaff.

"To do what?" Molly demanded.

"I don´t know! You just do." 

Sherlock wrapped his scarf around his neck. Finally he stomped angrily out of the morgue, too out of sorts to think.


End file.
